Revenge
by ThePhenomenalLunaticLucy
Summary: My first Roman Reigns/OC story, this is my own personal take on the events that took place after TLC 2015


I couldn't believe it, once again, my husband's dreams had been ripped away by the fucking Authority and the League of Nations.

I saw how those fucking buffoons celebrated and lifted that fucking Irish asshole onto their shoulders, looking like proud papas

Angry tears formed as I saw the look of sadness and hurt in Roman's eyes, but then I saw something unexpected, Roman had finally snapped.

It was the best thing I had seen my whole life.

Roman had speared the three members of the League, but Roman then forgot about Rusev and Alberto and focused solely on Sheamus

I then saw Rusev and Alberto coming back to the backstage area, licking their wounds

I was running towards them when I felt my best friend Becky Lynch, her boyfriend and my older brother Dean Ambrose grab me to stop from ambushing them

"It's not worth it, Jade" Becky replied, trying to calm me down

"Rebecca, Let. Me. Go. Now., if you don't, I will not be held accountable for what I do to you"

"Jade Nicole Ambrose-Reigns, if you go out there, Stephanie will not hesitate to fire ya" Dean pleaded

"Listen to Dean, please Jade, don't so something stupid"

I growled, but gave in

"Fine" I hissed

I then relaxed myself and felt Becky and Dean pull away, only for me to push them roughly out of the way and run towards the members of LoN.

"Jade, come back, please!" I heard Becky shout, but it was too late to turn back now, these assholes were gonna pay for what they did, they were soon gonna learn why I was the Unstable Diva of the WWE, and nobody messes with my family or my husband.

I swiftly grabbed a nearby chair and as soon as I got close enough, I slammed Rusev with it as hard as I could, Alberto tried to take away the chair from me, but I got a lucky shot at his abdomen, making him keel over in agony

Lana quickly ran over to Rusev, pleading to stop

"Otoydite yesli vy ne khotite vashe litso razbili v, a takze vy suka russkoy" I growled menacingly in Russian at the blonde bitch, who knew better and backed away

"Smart girl, you're not so stupid after all" I sneered

I then focused my attention on Rusev again and lifted the chair and slammed him again with it, harder and harder I hit him with the chair until the chair itself gave in and was nothing but crumpled metal

"Kakovo eto byt' suka Organa seychas, Rusev? Ne chuvstvuyu sebya tak khorosho seychas, da?" I chuckled darkly before glancing at

I then looked over at Alberto del Rio, as he grabbed his sides, crying in agony

"Valio la pena, Del Rio? Valio la pena regresar a esta compania solo para ser el perro de La Autoridad, que verguenza eres para los Mexicanos, te hubieras quedado en Lucha Underground"

I looked at him one last time before kicking him in the stomach again, I then saw a whole bunch of referees making their way to the ring, from a nearby monitor I saw Roman hitting that Irish rooster with a chair, and the referees along with Stephanie and Hunter trying to dissuade Roman from continuing his onslaught towards Sheamus

I then grabbed my favorite weapon, a kendo stick, and made my way to the ring to defend my man.

I ran over to the sound tech, Ricky and ordered him to play my music

"Ricky, I-"

"Don't worry Jay, I got you, kick some ass"

I nodded in thanks and made my way to the ring as "Hysteria" by Muse played all over the arena and the fans went crazy

I got in the ring with Roman and he looked at me like I was crazy

"What are you doing here, Jade?"

"Supporting my man" was all I said, Roman grinned and looked over me, I turned and saw Triple H shouting at Roman

"What's the matter with you, huh?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, babe?"

Roman just smiled wickedly at me, I just laughed in amusement

"You've been friends with my brother Dean for too long darling, go kick Hunter's ass, I'll watch your back"

"Ou te alofa ia te oe" Roman replied before running over to Superman Punch Hunter right in the jaw.

"I know, Superman" I grinned

I kept my word to my husband as I watched Roman decimate Hunter, referees tried to get in the ring to stop him, but I swung my kendo stick at them to prevent them from coming in

"This is what happens when you screw my husband over and over again, Stephanie, you unleash a monster" I shouted at the Billionaire Princess

"Tell Roman to stop please, Jade" begged Stephanie, but I just laughed bitterly and watch Roman

He then swung Triple H over the Spanish announce table, jumped onto the English commentary table, then slammed into Hunter, making the table break apart.

"That's my man!" I cheered as Roman got back up, I was instantly at his side, swinging my kendo stick at anybody who tried to get near him or me

JBL kept running his mouth about how Roman was as good as fired when I looked at him, I l then slowly made my way towards him, evil look in my eyes

"Unless you want to keep that mouth of yours ripped off by me JBL, I highly suggest you shut your fucking mouth and stop badmouthing my husband, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal" JBL responded

I ran back to Roman's side as he made his way up the ramp, raised his arm up as the crowd went wild, we then saw the medical staff and some of the referees help Triple H get to his feet, I noticed Roman had a menacing look in his eyes, and I just smiled and shook my head in a teasing manner

"You're not done with him, are you?"

"Nope" I rolled my eyes and looked on as he ran over over to Hunter and speared him, almost tearing him apart

I smiled widely as he walked over to me and kissed me with such intensity, I wrapped my arms around him and he lifted me into the air as the whole crowd in Boston went apeshit

'Thank You, Roman' the crowd chanted as me and Roman looked at them and waved at them as if we were the Royal King and Queen of England

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, ROMAN AND JADE!" Stephanie shouted, we just smiled at her and walked up the ramp with pride knowing we had exacted our revenge on the people who had screwed us over.


End file.
